Jean Grey
| sm = | voice = Catherine Disher | other = }} Jean Grey is a mutant and one of the original members of the X-Men. Biography Dark Phoenix Inner Circle With the Phoenix still inside of her, Jean underwent treatments by Moira McTaggart, who tried to get her to remember that she had taken the M'Kraan Crystal into the sun and asked her what happened to her inside the sun. Jean began to scream after McTaggart asked her why the Phoenix had not left her alone yet and was soon contacted by Charles, who told her that they were there for her before the Phoenix Force stated through her body that she was as well. Charles asked Phoenix why she remained in her body and stated that she did more harm than good by remaining in her before the Phoenix caused the treatment center to explode. After the explosion, Jean uttered to the non-present Scott to help her. Scott was at a club when he received her cry for help telepathically and returned to the Xavier Mansion after stopping Dazzler from being kidnapped by a few members of the Inner Circle. After Wolverine pointed her out to him, Scott came to Jean and hugged her. After Scott asked her how she was, Jean told him that the therapy worked and that she was better before Charles ended their reunion by stating that the two could talk after she received some rest. While in the hospital, Charles asked Jean what the Phoenix wanted. Jean replied that the Phoenix hungered and prompted a reply from the Phoenix herself, who confirmed that it did indeed. The Phoenix started to make large bright lights come out of Jean's mouth and eyes, prompting Cyclops to tell Charles to help him before the latter told Jean to control her. After Charles left the room, Scott revealed that he would have to go back to the club he attended the previous night, to ensure that the Inner Circle did not return for Dazzler. With the Phoenix dominant, she told Scott that he could leave her for another woman and stressed that he might have to protect her from him. Scott told her that she did not mean that, prompting Jean to tell him that while she did not, the Phoenix did. Scott assured her that he would stay longer and would find a way to help her. Later that night, Storm approached Scott as he slept. She told him that it was getting late and that he should go before assuring him that she would watch Jean. Scott thanked her and promised that he would come back. With Scott gone and Jean asleep, Inner Circle resident telepath Emma Frost entered her mind, with Sebastian Shaw using his powers of illusion to create a fantasy. In the fantasy, Jean awoke to nearly-drowning in a sea before being saved by Shaw. He took her back to his ship, where he laid her in bed as she told him that she was not in her proper world. Knowing that she was correct, Sebastian told her that she needed her rest and shushed her as she tried to explain her position and told her that all was well. Shaw fabricated a lie, telling her that she had stowed away on his ship and was desperate to see America. Jean lamented to him that she recalled another life, calling it strange and filled with unusual people that were somehow her friends while obviously referring to the X-Men. Sebastian assured her that it was all a dream and asked her if she remembered how frightened she was when he found her. She recalled that he had told her about how beautiful she looked and confirmed that she remembered. After Shaw told her that he would always be there when he needed him, the two kissed, with Jean reminiscing about when she married Scott. After waking up, she screamed and was comforted by Storm, who asked her if anything had happened to her. Jean told her that she merely had a dream, before stating that it had felt so real and asking Storm if she could get her a glass of water. While Storm left, Jean flew out the window of her room and after landing, found herself in her Phoenix costume before telling it to stay back and making her way into the club Scott was in. While roaming, she questioned why she was even in there and was devastated by seeing him be kissed by Dazzler. After Shaw arrived at the club, Jean walked up to him and morphed back into her clothes in the fantasy and kissed him. She willingly went with him to his ride and soon arrived at the Inner Circle's base. She and Shaw had a wedding ceremony, where she agreed to take him as her husband before Rogue arrived and told her to snap out of her delusion. The X-Men soon arrived after her and fought the Inner Circle for her. Despite their initial disadvantages, the X-Men began to dominate the group before Jean made her willingness to serve them known when she shot Storm in the back. After Storm questioned why she would go against her, the Phoenix confirmed that it was not Jean's doing and that it was only her body before stating that she was Phoenix as her eyes began to glow. With Wyngarde thanking her, the Phoenix went over to him and kissed him. Independence Following their kiss, Sebastian redressed the Phoenix in Jean's body as a member of the Inner Circle and took her into the room. Personality Relationships Background Jean Grey was voiced by Catherine Disher in all her speaking appearances. Her cameo in was unvoiced. In adapting the Dark Phoenix Saga, the producers could not actually kill Jean. The comics did state that the one who died was merely a copy of the real Jean, to absolve her of Phoenix's crimes. The producers did not have her commit the same crimes so she would not have the same blood on her hands. In the Comics Phoenix actually did destroy a star and the Shi'ar patrol. She did die by the Shi'ar. Later it was revealed that the Jean who died was a copy and the real one survived. Cable is the son of Scott and Jean's clone. In the series he knows about Scott and Jean but no direct connection is made. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Jean Grey (Earth-92131) at Marvel Database *Jean Grey (Earth-534834) at Marvel Database *Jean Grey (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Fantastic Four Heroes Category:Inner Circle Club Category:Heroes Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:X-Men Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes